Harry Potter y el Nuevo Mundo
by Amiu
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts, y ahora con el regreso de Voldemort, las cosas se tornaran más complicadas aún. ¡Nuevos personajes! ¡Cambios a partir del cuarto libro en adelante, pero con partes de todos los libros!
1. Camino a Nuestro Destino

**Harry Potter y el Nuevo Mundo**

Capitulo 1: Camino a nuestro destino

"Justo a mi me viene a pasar esto…aunque….si, es lo que mas he deseado en la vida, mas que ninguna otra cosa, además, no estoy sola…"

Kate: Vane! Estas parándome?

Vane: ehh? Ah si Kate, perdóname, que me decías?

Kate: tu crees que la verdadera historia sea igual a la de los libros?

Vane: emmm… en realidad no sabría decirte

Hagrid: no me digan que ustedes leyeron esos libros

Ale: pues, si. Por que?

Hagrid: pues, esos libros cuentan la supuesta historia de Harry Potter, si, pero el Ministerio de Magia le permitió a esa señora alterar la historia. La mayoría de las cosas que dice en el libro son ciertas, otras no.

Vane: como que?

Hagrid: pues, es cierto que a Harry le gusta Cho Chang, aun le gusta, pero nunca le gusto Ginny Weasley, ella tiene a Dean Thomas como novio desde cuarto año.

Ale: Ay bueno, son solo unas pocas cosas las que cambio Rowling.

Max: como es que será la selección esa?

Vane: bruto, no me digas que no te leíste los libros?

Max: pues no, dah!

Hagrid: ya, no peleen. Pues la selección es como en los libros, solo que ustedes serán elegidos para quinto año. Según Dumbledore, ustedes siempre tuvieron magia en la sangre, pero que desde hace poco lograron liberarla. Eso no se ve en muchos casos, magos o brujas que liberen una magia desarrollada mas tarde de lo normal.

Se hallaban en un barco crucero en el Atlántico camino a Londres, Inglaterra. Vane, Kate, Ale y Max son grandes amigos que estudiaban en una escuela muggle común, hasta que se enteraron de que tenían magia dentro de ellos. Hagrid fue a buscarlos, y parecía que en la tarde del día siguiente podrían divisar la ciudad de Londres, donde irían a Hogwarts. Ellos eran fanáticos del típico personaje de los libros de Rowling; Harry Potter, de un chico mago, y resulta que toda aquella gran historia era cierta, y Hogwarts existía. Los cuatro tenían 16 años. Vane era una chica de piel blanca, pelo un poco largo y marron oscuro y unos ojos azules verdosos hermosos; Kate era de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos marron café, Ale era un chico pelirrojo de ojos marron chocolate, y Max era también pálido, de pelo lacio y negro y ojos negros como la noche.

Anocheció. Vane fue a caminar por la borda, apoyándose en la baranda de metal, aspirando el aire salado del mar y contemplando las estrellas de aquella oscura noche. Vane era una chica soñadora con deseos incumplibles, pero siempre optimista y con una gran fe y esperanza. Pensativa, y siempre reflexionista.

Vane: siempre quise ir a Hogwarts, a pesar de que creyera que solo era una historia ficticia, siempre desee, con todo mi ser, ser parte de ese fabuloso colegio… - suspiro. Pensó en como, cuando leía los libros, se emocionaba tratando de meterse a ella misma en una historia alterna, viviendo las aventuras con Harry Potter, hasta que un día, logro enamorarse de ese personaje ficticio, no del actor acomplejado de las películas, sino del mismísimo personaje de la historia narrada por Rowling. Pero ella también sentía una extraña atracción hacia Max, aunque estaba segura de que no era enamoramiento, y de que el y ella jamás estarían juntos. También pensó en como su amiga Kate estaba enamorada de Ale. Se rió. Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer mojándola delicadamente, cuando sintió un escalofrió, un sonido sobrenatural, que hizo que se volteara con rapidez – dementores… - abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver un par de dementotes frente a ella. Vio como aquellas criaturas susurraban su nombre como una corriente de aire de hielo. Se acercaron lentamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar su espalda contra la baranda. No sabia que hacer, se comenzaba a desesperar, a pesar de tener magia, no tenia varita, y sin varita, no podía defenderse. Los dementores se acercaron a ella, tomándola por el cuello y alzándola. Vane sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones al sentir cuchillas de hielo en su interior y un frío infernal. Fue cuando, a punto de desmayarse, logro ver una tenue luz plateada, llegando a desfallecer por completo…


	2. La Tercera ya fue Escogida

Capitulo 2: La Tercera ya fue Escogida

…Aun no logro entender por que la estaban buscando a ella…que querían?

No sabría decirte…

Que le hicieron para que este así?

Escuchaba voces como lejanas, que hacían eco en el interior de su adolorida cabeza. Movió un poco la cara, y abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo una tenue luz y alrededor borroso. Vio como cuatro manchas se arremolinaban sobre ella, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, parpadeando con fuerza, y volvió a abrirlos, viendo como sus amigos la contemplaban con una cara de alivio.

Vane: donde… - reincorporándose con un poco de dificultad – donde estoy?

Kate: te parecerá increíble!

Hagrid: estamos en el Hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas

Kate: no te parece genial!?

Ale: contrólate!

Kate: como te puedes controlar si estamos en un hospital que creíamos que solo existía en los libros?

Vane: pero, que me paso?... – tratando de recordar - …unos dementores…en el barco…eran dos…

Hagrid: si, parece que te atacaron. Pero Remus Lupin logro llegar para salvarte justo cuando el barco se acercaba al puerto de Londres.

Vane: Remus Lupin me salvo!? Vaya…y por que los dementores me atacarían?

Hagrid: no lo se, pero como deben de saber ustedes, en este momento, por todas las circunstancias, debe de ser normal.

Vane: Si…

Ale: adivina que? Mañana te dan de alta, e iremos al Callejón Diagon!

Max: luego la emocionada es Kate…

Vane: si? Que bien! Ya no puedo esperar mas!

Y efectivamente, a Vane le dieron de alta en el hospital mágico. Hagid los condujo al Caldero Chorreante, donde alquilaron dos cuartos; uno para las chicas y el otro para los chicos. Allí, Hagrid saludo a unos personajes conocidos, pero no para nuestros cuatro amigos, que solo sabían quienes eran por los libros, y las películas, y se dieron cuenta de que los actores no tenían nada que ver con los reales.

- Eh! Hagrid!

- Hagrid: Hola Neville! Ah! Como estas, Dean? No, no he visto a los Weasley, lo siento. Bueno chicos, vayamos al callejón.

Entraron al patio trasero donde había una gran pared de ladrillo. Hagrid, con su paraguas rosa, pego con la punta un ladrillo el cual comenzó a estremecerse y a moverse junto con otro poco de ladrillos. Cuando el pasaje estuvo hecho, los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos ante tan bello espectáculo; el callejón era mas de lo que ellos se imaginaron del libro, largos y extensos callejones y caminos de piedra, miles de vendedores ambulantes con exóticas plantas y productos, y pequeñas tiendas con estrambóticos letreros, uno al lado del otro, y el gentío también les sorprendió, ver tantas personas comprando, y el griterío de ellos y de las lechuzas que por allí pasaban. Hagrid rió ante sus caras.

Hagrid: Vamos, tenemos que ir primero a Gringotts a retirar su dinero. Por cierto, sabían que Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia les brindo un bono? Eso es bueno, no a todos los estudiantes muggles les hacen eso.

Siguieron caminando tras del gigante, viendo con gran interés cada cosa por la que pasaban; la tienda de Madame Malkin, la de pociones, y una que vendía distintos tipos de plantas.

Max: miren eso! – señalando una planta que se movía con violencia

Ale: son tentáculos venenosos, no?

Kate: y por que una es azul brillante?

Vane: porque es un tipo diferente de tentácula venenosa, esa es una tentácula venenosa de oscuridad, se ven mucho en las cuevas húmedas

Hagrid: que lista eres! Me recuerdas a Hermione, de seguro saben quien es

Ale: como sabes eso?

Vane: hay libros que simulan a los reales utilizados en Hogwarts.

Max: se nota que te gusta la magia

Vane: si, me encanta, tengo enciclopedias mitológicas en mi casa, y libros que te explican ciertas cosas del mundo de Harry Potter

Ale: no te vuelvas una Hermione Granger mas, por favor

Kate y Hagrid: jajaja!

Hagid: bueno, allí esta

Vieron frente a ellos un enorme y alto edificio de color blanco con detalles en dorado. El sol resplandecía en sus paredes, dándole una sensación de autonomía. Subieron por las escaleras de mármol, llegando a las doradas puertas con el mensaje escrito de prevención, para ellos era como estar en un museo realista.

Dentro, había un montón de duendes yendo de un lado para otro, y los que estaban en los mesones altos, habían varios otros pesando lo que parecían ser rubíes, zafiros y cuarzos. Un duende se acerco a ellos.

Hagrid: ah! Hola Griphook, como has estado?

Griphook: Muy bien señor Hagrid. Son estos los cuatro nuevos estudiantes que Dumbledore aviso que vendrían?

Hagrid: así es.

Griphook: muy bien, síganme.

Hagrid: vayan, yo los espero aquí.

Los guiaron a una puerta adelante, entrando a lo que parecía ser una enorme cueva subterránea con vías férreas. Esperaron a que llegara un carrito de hierro, en el cual se subieron. Griphook les previno que se agarraran bien, y salieron disparados a una enorme velocidad de vértigo. Fue cuando llegaron a una cámara acorazada, una de las más grandes.

Griphook: permítanme decirles que, entre ustedes cuatro, comparten esta cámara de seguridad. – abrió la cámara, dejando pasar a los cuatro jóvenes contemplando con asombro su interior. Vieron en el lado izquierdo, montañas de pequeñas monedas cobrizas, en el lado derecho, monedas plateadas un poco mas grandes, y en el centro, montañas de monedas de oro grandes

Kate: Knuts!

Vane: Sickles!

Ale: Galeones!

Max: vamos, no tenemos tiempo!

Luego de retirar un poco de dinero, regresaron con Hagrid para comenzar a comprar los materiales. Entraron a la famosa librería Flourish y Blotts, se hicieron túnicas en lo de Madame Malkin, y compraron ingredientes de pociones. Camino a la tienda de Ollivander…

Kate: oye Hagrid, por que nuestras túnicas son negras? Como se les colocan después el color de la casa a la que pertenecemos?

Hagrid: magia…

Max: simple – burlándose.

Vane: y si vamos a la tienda de Ollivander…no que el había huido?

Hagrid: al principio todos creímos eso, pero resulta que necesitaba crear más varitas con nuevas especies, y fue a Nueva Zelanda, pero regreso a los seis meses, y con nuevas varitas y nuevo material para hacer más.

Entraron a la tienda, donde vieron a un anciano de unos 60 años ordenando unas cajas delgadas. Los vio entrar, y sonrió.

Ollivander: vaya! Así que estos son de los que se hablan!

Vane: se hablan?

Hagrid: es que como les dije, es un caso extraño ver a magos o brujas que expresan su poder ya desarrollado en una forma retardada.

Ollivander: bien, comencemos contigo jovencito – señalando a Ale – a ver…si, lo tengo – agarro una de las cajas que estaba ordenando, y saco de ella una varita de madera oscura con un anillo de metal oscuro – ten, madera de acebo, y nervio de corazón de dragón. Es una de las nuevas que hice, es de un dragón que solo se encuentra en Nueva Zelanda. Pruébala.

Ale la movió, y efectivamente, esa era la suya. Chispas de color rojo con verde salieron de ella. Ollivander sonrió, y sacando una caja negra de otro estante, saco una vara marron claro, dándosela a Kate.

Ollivander: varita hecha de tronco de cerezo con un cabello de unicornio. Pruébala. – la probo, y lanzando chispas amarillas y azules, la varita la escogió. La de Max resulto ser una varita de sauce con un cabello de unicornio. Mientras los otros hacían sus pruebas, Vane miraba alrededor, y contemplo una de las varitas que Ollivander tenia sobre el mostrador; era muy hermosa, de un marron negruzco con un destello, y un tallado de hojas sobre esta. Leyó el cartel que tenia colgado de un hilo; "Varita de tronco de muérdago con núcleo de pluma de fénix". Ollivander vio seriamente como ella contemplaba la varita, y, sin estar de acuerdo consigo mismo, le dijo a ella que la probara. Vane la agarro con esmero, y con asombro, la movió ligeramente, haciendo que chispas rojas y doradas salieran de ella. Ollivander quedo consternado con aquello, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió – la varita ha escogido al mago.

Luego, los cuatro jóvenes pagaron y se retiraron al Caldero Chorreante. Al día siguiente seria 31 de agosto, y el 1 de septiembre irían a King Cross a tomar el tren a Hogwarts. Ollivander, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentir aquella inquietud en su interior. Cerró su tienda, y agarro un pedazo de pergamino:

"Ya la tercera fue escogida. Parece que algo sorprendente va a pasar. Espero que allá este todo bien. Saludos, Ollivander."

Enrollo en pergamino, y se lo entrego a una lechuza parda.

Ollivander: llévasela a Dumbledore lo más rápido que puedas. – la lechuza, comprendiendo sus palabras, salio por la ventana al oscuro exterior. – espero que todo salga bien…


	3. Un Encuentro Inesperado

Capitulo 3: Un Encuentro Inesperado

Al día siguiente, los cuatro amigos se encontraron en el comedor del Caldero Chorreante para desayunar. No podían hablar, la emoción del día siguiente los mantenía consternados.

Ron!! Ay, no! Mama, donde esta Ron?

No lo se Ginny. Debe estar con los otros dos en el Callejón Diagon…

Kate: wow…vieron eso? La verdadera Ginny Weasley…

Ale: no es tan bonita como creí…

Al terminar, decidieron salir nuevamente al Callejón Diagon. Recorrieron mas detalladamente las tiendas, deteniéndose en la de Quidditch.

Ale: parece que la Saeta de Fuego sigue siendo la mejor escoba de todas…

Kate: a que equipo le van ustedes de Quidditch?

Vane: yo le voy a Irlanda

Ale: yo también le voy a Irlanda, pero Victor Krum parece ser un gran jugador…

Vane: debe ser demasiado bien jugar al Quidditch…

Llegaron a la tienda de mascotas mágicas, donde Kate miraba las lechuzas y Ale y Max miraban a los sapos y a las tarántulas. Vane caminaba por la tienda, deteniéndose en una sección que tenia un cartel que decía "Criaturas Experimentales". Había tres vidrieras separadas con tres criaturitas extrañas; una era de color rosado claro con el nombre de Ángela, otro azul con el nombre de Stitch y el último cubículo estaba vacío, pero tenía el nombre de Chessey. Vane se quedo enternecida con la criaturita azul, parecía ser bebe aun.

Vane: seria buena mascota, pero…

Caminaron un rato por los callejones, encontrándose con algo sorprendente.

Tu y tus amiguitos son unos idiotas, Potter!

Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.

Los cuatro pasaron por allí, pero fueron detenidos por dos jóvenes robustos y de gran tamaño. Se voltearon al ver a un joven chico de rostro pálido y cabello rubio que se les acercaba. Los cuatro vieron atrás del chico a uno de pelo rojizo que parecía ser Ron Weasley, una chica rubia que era Hermione Granger, y el otro joven que lógicamente era Harry Potter.

Vaya, vaya…ustedes deben de ser los cuatro muggles de los que hablan…

Ale: déjame adivinar: Malfoy

Malfoy: si…se ve que me conocen. – a Vane le agarro una puntada de ira. Cuando de defenderse a ella misma o a los demás, era pura candela.

Vane: claro, se nos hace fácil reconocer a los grandes idiotas…

Malfoy: no te pases, mira que no soy oponente para ti…

Max: mejor cállate y busca una vida…

Los cuatro se preparaban para irse, cuando Malfoy les grito "asquerosos sangre sucia". Vane se volteo

Vane: seremos sangre sucia y tu sangre limpia, pero por lo menos tenemos actitudes puras y no mentes sucias como la tuya.

Malfoy se quedo con la boca abierta ante aquella respuesta. Mientras, los ya conocidos Harry, Ron y Hermione también quedaron sorprendidos, pero con ganas de reírse hasta no parar por la cara de idiota que tenia Malfoy.

Max: Wow Vane! Tienes palabra para contestar…

Ale: si, la verdad. Esa fue la mejor!

Vane: no vale…

Kate: vieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione?

Ale: si, no se parecen en nada a los actores de las películas…

Vane: en realidad no…"pero así me los imagine…" – teniendo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

La tarde paso rápido, llegando a la noche donde tuvieron que descansar para salir temprano a la mañana siguiente.

A las 7:25 am llegaron a la estación King Cross, y el tren partía a las 7:30 am, y si, definitivamente estaban retrasados.

- Max: me pueden decir cual es ese tal andén nueve y tres cuartos!?

- Ale: Max, creo, no se, me parece, que no lo sabemos porque somos nuevos en este mundo!!

- Vane: ya no peleen!! Espero que no perdamos el tren

Un guardia mágico los reconoció, y les indico aquel andén. Salieron disparados hacia la pared, con algo de dificultad al temer chocar, pero lograron pasar. El andén estaba atestado de gente gritando y empujando. Trataron hacerse paso entre la multitud cuando lograron llegar a divisar el magnifico tren de color escarlata con insignias de Hogwarts. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo para contemplarlo. Subieron al tren lo más rápido que pudieron.

Kate: esto será interesante…


	4. Capítulo en el Libro

Capitulo 4: Capítulo en el Libro.

El sonido de salida del tren comenzó a retumbar por todo el andén, antes de comenzar a andar de a poco. Vane y sus amigos se encontraban buscando algún compartimiento en el que estar, pero era imposible, todo estaba abarrotado de gente.

Vane: demonios…esto está lleno de gente.

Kate: quizás más al fondo haya menos personas.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron un compartimiento en el que estaban aquel niño pálido, que supusieron que era Neville Longbottom, una chica algo extraña quien era Luna Lovegood, y por supuesto, el inconfundible Harry Potter.

Vane: vaya, eso aparece en el quinto libro.

Ale: en serio? Yo aun no lo he leído, supuestamente aun no salió.

Kate: si salió, pero en inglés. Lo estás leyendo, Vane?

Vane: Claro! Qué crees? Es Harry Potter!

Max: entonces…lo que vas a leer va a ocurrir, no?

Kate: recuerden lo que dijo Hagrid, Rowling escribe sus historias diferentes a la realidad.

Al final del último vagón lograron encontrar al fin un compartimiento vacío, en el cual se instalaron. Ya el tren había agarrado una velocidad bastante rápida, y por la ventana se veían los árboles, campos y colinas pasar en un manchón de distintos verdes. Al entrar, los cuatro se asombraron notablemente; aquellos no eran los vagones del tren que habían imaginado: era bastante amplio, como agrandado por magia, el cuarto era como un semicírculo, con el suelo y las paredes recubiertas por una tela alfombra de color rosa oscuro, unos asientos en tapizado de gamuza y también color rosa oscuro, una especie de guarda equipajes vertical a los lados de la puerta corrediza, y una lámpara simple colgaba del techo, y por supuesto, el enorme ventanal que allí se encontraba. Aún estupefactos, se encaminan dejando sus baúles en el porta equipajes, y cada uno se pone cómodo en el compartimiento para hacer cosas.

Kate sacó su Ipod, y junto con Ale, pusieron música para que todos escucharan, mientras que Max se ponía a leer una revista de video juegos, y Vane sacaba su libro de Harry Potter 5.

Kate: estás loca!?

Vane: por qué?

Ale: si alguien viene y ve esa portada, le va a parecer muy extraño. Se supone que nadie en el mundo mágico sabe de su existencia.

Vane: oh!, eso… - agarró el forro de la revista de Max y se lo colocó al libro – mejor? – mirándolos con incredulidad.

Ale: supongo.

Kate: pero debes tener cuidado de que no te lo vean.

Vane: tranquila.

Pasaron unas tres horas y media, cuando llegó el carrito de los dulces, cosa que los entusiasmó bastante. Compraron varitas de regaliz, empanadas de calabaza para el almuerzo con jugo de calabaza (querían probarla, aunque mucho no les convencía), ranas de chocolate, y entre todos, una bolsa de caramelos de todos los sabores Berttie Bott.

Ale: estas empanadas son bastante ricas.

Vane: odio este jugo, prefiero Nestea.

Max: si, yo también! – poniendo cara de asco mientras miraba la botella con el zumo.

Kate: deberíamos probar los dulces Berttie Bott de todos los sabores!

Vane y Ale: siii!!

Vane tomó la bolsa roja para desatarla, cuando vio algo que la extrañó: el nombre del creador de aquellos dulces. Al principio le costó creer quien era, luego, no podía aceptarlo, pero no pudo seguir pensando en aquello porque Kate la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Kate: qué estabas viendo?

Vane: ah, nada!

Formaron un círculo entre los cuatro y comenzaron a pasarse la bolsa y riéndose de la reacción del otro. A Ale le tocó de fresas con crema, enano y pan tostado quemado; a Vane uno de lima limón, sal y ajo porro; a Max uno de tinta china, de pimienta y uva; y a Kate de naranja, pan rancio y frutas mix.

Luego, cada uno volvió a sus actividades anteriores. Se hizo de noche de golpe, y las luces del tren se encendieron, mientras que la señora del carrito iba pasando por todos los compartimientos diciéndoles a todos que ya casi llegaban al castillo, que se fueran colocando sus túnicas. Vane, Max, Ale y Kate se pusieron las suyas todas negras, y regresaron a lo suyo.

Vane estaba entusiasmada con el 5to libro, hasta que llegó a una parte que le preocupó bastante. Siguió leyendo con afán, poniendo una cara de espanto, El tren iba de a poco aminorando su marcha, mientras que Ale, Max y Kate iban guardando sus cosas en los baúles.

Max: estás bien?

El tren se había parado y se oía como las personas salían de sus compartimientos para salir del tren. Vane no le prestaba atención a nada, no escuchaba a nadie, sólo leía con espanto. Sus amigos se la quedaron mirando preocupados, cuando de repente, ella tiró el libro en el asiento y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta corrediza.

Ale: a dónde vas?

Vane: guarden mis cosas, por favor!

Vane salió de golpe del compartimiento empujando a unos alumnos de segundo, y comenzó a abrirse paso bajo la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos desde la puerta. Vane siguió caminando, aunque cada vez con más dificultad, ya que la gente se iba arremolinando en el pasillo. Vio como de un compartimiento a lo lejos salían una chica, un chico, y otros dos chicos grandes y obesos, y que luego la puerta se cerró de golpe, y las cortinas rojas taparon la ventana. Vane se apresuró más, sin resultado alguno. En un momento de desespero, sacó su varita apuntando a todo el mundo.

Vane: háganse a un lado!! Muévanse, en este instante!! Permiso!!

Todos a su alrededor se alarmaron y le dieron espacio por miedo a que ella les lanzara algún maleficio. Vane observó a lo lejos como Hermione y Ron se acercaban para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. De a poco, logró llegar al compartimiento con las ventanas corridas. Abrió de golpe la puerta, tomando por sorpresa al sujeto que allí se encontraba.

Malfoy estaba parado con su baúl en mano mirándola con sorpresa. Vane no perdió el tiempo, guardó su varita, y con ira en su cara y furia en su interior, le dio un golpe en la cara a Malfoy, haciendo que éste escupiera sangre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hasta la cabeza le volteó. Malfoy la miró con odio, acercándosele para hacerle algo y murmurando algo como "maldita…". Vane fue más rápida, y tomando su varita, la apuntó a la cara de él. Todos en el pasillo estaban asombrados y asustados, y es cuando aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

Hermione: qué está pasando aquí!? Qué haces!? – tomó el brazo de Vane para que lo bajara, pero ella no cedió.

Ron: ahora se puede saber qué hiciste, Malfoy?

Malfoy: yo nada. Esa asquerosa sangre sucia sólo vino y me golpeó sin ninguna razón.

Hermione: no le digas así Malfoy, o tendré que amonestarte.

Vane: eres un desgraciado, claro que hiciste algo, y muy grave!

Hermione: de qué hablas? Qué hizo?

Vane se soltó de la mano de Hermione, bajó la varita y pasó por al lado de Malfoy. Se paró en un punto específico, caminando con cuidado. Se agachó y estiró la mano, como tratando de tocar algo invisible. Y ciertamente, su mano dio con algo, y ella jaló un poco. De la nada, apareció un cuerpo inerte, como inmovilizado, con manchas rojas como de sangre por todos lados. Vane sacó su varita, y dudó por un momento. Pasó la varita por encima del cuerpo.

Vane: ennervate!

De repente, esa persona se comenzó a mover y dio un quejido del dolor. Vane le ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado y con cara de preocupación. Todos se sorprendieron.

Ron: Harry!

Hermione: pero…qué te pasó!? – mirando con espanto toda la cara ensangrentada de Harry, quien miró a Malfoy con odio.

Harry: eres un desgraciado…

Malfoy: pero…cómo…!? – miraba con espanto y con la cara pálida a Vane, y luego a Harry, y así sucesivamente, como tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Hermione: Harry, estás bien?

Harry: si, sólo que ése idiota me rompió la nariz…

Ron: eres un…!!

Hermione: Ron, no! – lo detuvo, y se volteó a Malfoy – quedas castigado, y por tu falta grave, tendrás 20 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Malfoy: pero si no empezamos aun las clases!!

Ron: no interesa, igual se descuentan.

Ron pasó el brazo de Harry por su hombro y se lo llevó, y Hermione se llevó con ella a Malfoy. Vane se quedó allí, arrodillada, sin saber qué hacer. Se quedó mirando lo que tenía en las manos y le asombró: tenía la capa invisible de Harry. No sabía cómo reaccionar, acababa de salvarle la vida al famoso Harry Potter y nadie le dijo nada. Es cuando siente que dos brazos la toman por la cintura y la levantan sacándola del tren hacia la estación.

Max: estás bien?

Vane: ….

Kate: qué pasó allá?

Vane: …no estoy segura…pero…Malfoy hirió a Harry, lo cubrió con su capa invisible, y lo iba a dejar allí…yo sólo fui a impedirlo…

Ale: y lo lograste al parecer!

Kate: pero, cómo supiste que eso pasaría?

Vane: …lo leí en el libro…


	5. La Selección

Capitulo 5: La Selección.

Ron: ese Malfoy si que se pasó del límite esta vez!

Hermione: ya Ron, cálmate, ya obtuvo su merecido

Ron: claro que no! Ese idiota se merece que le den una buena paliza y también que le jo…

Hermione: Ron!! – le interrumpió. – Ah…! Harry, qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Harry: bueno…es que fui al compartimiento de Malfoy para ver si podíamos averiguar que estaba haciendo aquel día en el Callejón Knockturn, pero parece que me había descubierto, me paralizó, me golpeó y me cubrió con mi capa. – terminó de explicarle a sus amigos, mientras veía como Hermione enloquecía.

Hermione: Harry, acaso te volviste loco!? Malfoy te pudo haber hecho algo mucho peor!!

Ron: por cierto, y tú capa invisible? – Harry se desesperó.

Harry: ay, no! Debe de tenerla esa chica que apareció en el compartimiento!

Ron: notaron que esa chica es la misma que vimos en el Callejón Diagon?

Hermione: pues menos mal que se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía, sino, quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado a Harry.

Ron: aunque, nunca antes la había visto. Será nueva?

Hermione: no lo creo. Supo cómo usar el hechizo enervador.

Ron: si, pero, piénsalo. Nunca antes nadie la había visto. Y su túnica era toda negra, que extraño…

Harry recordó aquel día en el Callejón Diagon, en como había callado a Malfoy con sólo una frase. Y la noche actual, en que Malfoy estuvo a punto de hacer de las suyas, pero ella volvió a aparecer y a resolver todo aquel lío.

Harry: "quién será esa chica?"

Aún no tenían visión de nada, simplemente, iban con toda una multitud, siguiendo a un corpulento y gigante cuerpo que caminaba frente a ellos con una lámpara en la mano. El frío se hizo sentir, justo cuando llegaron a la orilla d un lago.

Hagrid: todos agarren botes, cuatro personas en cada uno!!

Vane, Max, Ale y Kate se subieron a uno de los pequeños botes que se encontraban allí. Comenzaron su movimiento a lo largo de la superficie lisa del agua. Todo estaba oscuro, simplemente iluminado por la lámpara que Hagrid cargaba, esperando algo más. Fue cuando llegaron a aguas más abiertas, y pasando unas pocas ramas de sauces, lograron tener una primera visión sorprendente.

Por encima de una rocosa montaña, se alzaba imponente las grandes paredes del castillo, lleno de pequeñas torrecillas por todos lados, y con una iluminación total, dando la impresión de que todas las luces del castillo se encontraban en ese momento encendidas.

Siguieron avanzando hasta tocar el otro lado de la orilla. Todos bajaron de los botes y siguieron a Hagrid colina arriba, hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra frente a una imponente y pesada puerta de roble, la cual se encontraba abierta de par en par, dando paso a una habitación bien iluminada, con una lámpara de araña encima de todo, sus columnas de marfil, y en el centro, una escalera de mármol blanco reluciente. Justo al otro lado, se podía observar otra puerta de roble, pero ésta se encontraba cerrada. Hagrid se retiró sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y los jóvenes se encontraron con una mujer adulta frente a ellos, con su cabello negro encanecido recogido en un moño algo apretado, sus ojos negros y fijos en ellos, bajo unos lentes cuadrados, y su cara de seriedad absoluta.

Buenas noches, nuevos alumnos. Soy la profesora McGonagall. Les doy la bienvenida, en nombre de todos los seres del castillo, a éste colegio Hogwarts. Primero que nada, quisiera hablarles sobre lo que están a punto de presenciar. Ésta ceremonia es una de las más antiguas del colegio, y bastante importante para ustedes. Hoy serán elegidos para qué casa van a pertenecer: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Una vez elegidas sus casas, éstas serán como su familia, y al final del año podrán ganar el concurso de la mejor casa, obteniendo como premio la Copa de la Casa. Las reglas son simples; si se comportan y cumplen las reglas del colegio, ganaran puntos, si las ignoran o las rompen, perderán puntos. La casa que más puntos tenga al final será la ganadora.

Comenzó a caminar seguida del grupo de nuevos alumnos. Fue cuando se paró justo antes de llegar a la puerta, volteándose y mirándolos nuevamente.

McGonagall: La Ceremonia de Selección es simple: caminarán hasta el final del pasillo por todo el Gran Comedor, se detendrán cuando yo lo haga. Los llamaré por orden de apellido, se acercarán hasta la tarima en el banco, tomarán al Sombrero Seleccionador, esperarán a su decisión, y se retirarán a sus respectivas casas.

Los miró una vez más, expectantes, antes de voltearse nuevamente y abrir las grandes puertas de roble.

Vane y los demás se sorprendieron con aquel espectáculo, algo que jamás pudieron imaginar: el Gran Comedor era enorme, las cuatro mesas se encontraban una al lado de la otra en perfecto orden y espacio, había un montón de velas blancas flotando por doquier como si manos invisibles las sujetaran. Fueron caminando a lo largo del pasillo central, acercándose de a poco a la mesa de los profesores que se encontraba al frente de todo. Los alumnos sentados en las mesas los observaban expectantes. Vane se acordó de algo, y alzó la mirada al techo, quedando asombrada: era como lo decían, no había techo, sino el reflejo del cielo exterior, donde todo era oscuro, y sólo se observaban las marrones nubes, unas pocas estrellas, y la luna menguante. Kate y Ale la imitaron, quedando también asombrados. De golpe, se detuvieron. La profesora McGonagall se paró en el altar frente a todos, con un pergamino en la mano mirando a todos los presentes. Vane pudo observar al lado de ella un banco de madera blanca de tres patas, y encima, un sombrero como de esos que usaban en Halloween para disfrazarse de bruja, con punta, pero éste estaba en un estado deplorable: tenía parches por todos lados, y estaba muy sucio y algo roído.

McGonagall: doy iniciada la Ceremonia de Selección de éste año.

Hermione: qué!? Y la introducción del sombrero!?

Ron: no te quejes, mientras antes terminen, antes comemos.

Todos se encontraban en un total silencio. McGonagall desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a llamarlos.

Anne Floyd.

Una niña pelirroja se adelantó, se sentó en la banca y se colocó encima el viejo sombrero. Esperó un rato cuando…

HUFFLEPUFF!!!

Lo que pasó a continuación fue más allá de la imaginación de los cuatro amigos: unas pequeñas estrellas amarillas y negras comenzaron a brillar alrededor de la negra túnica de la niña, y en el lado izquierdo, y fue cuando en los bordes de la túnica tenía cintas amarillas, y en su pecho el símbolo amarillo y negro con un tejón, viva representación de Hufflepuff. Se escuchó un gran alboroto en la mesa que parecía ser la de Hufflepuff. La chica se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la banca, para dirigirse hacia la mesa. Allí, se vio como se reunía con otra chica pelirroja parecida a ella pero más mayor, su hermana quizás.

Así fue avanzando la ceremonia con todos los niños, hasta que sólo quedaron Vane, Ale, Kate y Max. Los cuatro estaban asustados, y más porque todos en el comedor los miraban. Fue cuando Dumbledore se paró de su silla, caminó hacia el frente y los miró a todos.

Dumbledore: se que debería darles la bienvenida antes que nada, y se las doy. Pero aún no es el momento. Quería decirles antes, que éste año, Hogwarts está a punto de tener varios sucesos importantes, y hechos que rara vez ocurren. Por ejemplo, ésta noche. La magia es algo totalmente abstracto, poderoso, cambiante, nunca sabemos lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Como lo es en este caso – señaló delicadamente con su mano a los cuatro amigos, dándoles una cálida sonrisa – Estos cuatro jóvenes son de edad avanzada, unos diesicéis años quizás. La cosa es que, ellos son brujas y magos, donde su magia se manifestó de forma desarrollada y tardía, pero que siempre estuvo allí. Estos alumnos son casos especiales, en el que la magia se desarrolla por medio de la inconciencia, y se manifiesta en un momento crítico. Sólo quiero decir que éstos jóvenes serán elegidos para empezar el quinto año en Hogwarts. Gracias.

Volvió a tomar asiento, mientras todos en el gran comedor murmuraban y los señalaban. Vane estaba muy nerviosa, odiaba tener ese tipo de papelones. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamarlos.

Alejandro Reyes!

Ale se adelantó, un poco apenado. Tomó el sombrero y se sentó despacio en el banquito, y mirando a sus otros tres amigos, se colocó el sombrero negro en la cabeza. Esperaron unos dos minutos, cuando el sombrero gritó:

RAVENCLAW!!!

Todos en la mesa gritaron, mientras Ale se alejaba trastabillando hacia la mesa.

Kathelyne Jones!

Elegida para Ravenclaw.

Maximiliano Turner!

GRYFFINDOR!!!

Vane estaba agarrando un colapso nervioso con todo aquello. Quería estar con sus amigos, pero no habría opción. Fue cuando se asustó aún más cuando le llegó la hora.

Vanessa Covich!

Vane caminó lentamente hacia el banco, mientras sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Por un momento temió que éstas le fallaran, pero logró sentarse en el banco. Se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza y esperó.

Uno de los defectos de Vane era que ella no podía esperar, siempre pensaba en algo, y aquel momento no era la excepción; pensaba en su situación.

Vane: "demonios! Me gustaría quedar en Gryffindor, con mis amigos, y con…agh, eso no importa! La cosa es que no depende de mí, sino de un sombrero sucio y viejo! Ha! Que ironía!"

Sombrero Seleccionador: "viejo y sucio? Creo que me subestimas jovencita". – Vane se asustó, causándole gracia al sombrero. Un momento: se le puede causar gracia a un sombrero?

Vane: "supongo que sí. Se muy bien tu poder, pero también se tu incredulidad"

Sombrero Seleccionador: "mis elecciones son correctas, aunque te parezcan lo contrario. Veo que tienes un gran intelecto y audacia, aunque, tienes miedo, pero a la vez valor, si, un gran valor. Pero no gran fuerza positiva. Por qué será? Hmmm…has sufrido mucho en tu vida, te creó carácter, eso es bueno. Aún así…deseas que te ponga en un lugar al que no perteneces…"

Vane: "cómo sabes que no pertenezco allí?"

Sombrero Seleccionador: "amas a alguien en secreto, incluso antes de conocerlo. Curioso…y extraño. Aún así, no podré asignarte a donde tú desees. No lo está en tu cabeza."

Vane: "Funcionó una vez…"

Sombrero Seleccionador: "eso fue otro motivo. Todo está en tu cabeza!"

Vane: "no todo, es mi decisión. Una cosa es la cabeza y la razón. Otra muy diferente, son el amor y el corazón…"

La selección tardaba bastante. En una de las mesas, un joven de cabello azabache y ojos verdes recordaba una situación similar. Seguro que aquella joven estaba luchando con una mente superior. Ale, Kate y Max estaban nerviosos y preocupados, mirando a su amiga, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión apacible. El veredicto final llegó en aquel momento de tensión.

Que sea…GRYFFINDOR!!!

Vane abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras unas estrellas rojas y doradas la marcaban como una integrante más. Sonrió de golpe hacia la mesa que la abucheaba. Dejó el sombrero en el asiento susurrando como un "gracias", y fue hacia la mesa de su casa, donde Max la esperaba sonriendo, aunque triste porque Ale y Kate quedaron en otra casa, pero aún así sonreía, feliz de su destino.

Cuando todos se callaron, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y los miró con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Dumbledore: ahora si. Bienvenidos alumnos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts. Tiempos difíciles nos esperan, pero juntos, todo saldrá bien. Quiero presentarles a unos nuevos profesores: en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenemos nuevamente a nuestro querido profesor Remus Lupin!

Aplausos por doquier. Pudieron observar como un joven de unos treinta y pico de años se levantaba, pero no parecía tan joven, ya que en su rostro se veían unas pocas arrugas, cansancio en sus ojos, y su cabello marrón tenía algunas canas.

Dumbledore: una clase agregamos este año, para todos los cursos, por protección personal. Lo llamamos Artes de Lucha, y el profesor será un elfo del bosque, Legolas Greenleaf!

Todos volvieron a aplaudir cuando vieron como un joven se levantaba, vestido con un traje verde como de guardabosques, con cabellos largos y rubios, ojos color avellana y sus orejas puntiagudas.

Ale: llaba, llaba. Ese no es el Legolas del Señor de los Anillos!?

Kate: es cierto! Es él!

Vane: por dios…ese es Legolas…

Los aplausos cesaron.

Dumbledore: éste año, como les dije, pasarían cosas que nunca antes ocurrieron. Quiero decirles que se realizara el campeonato de Quidditch – abucheos por todas partes – y algo más; El Torneo de los Magos! – todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y él se explicó es como el Torneo de los Tres Magos común, pero ésta será entre los integrantes de las casas. Otro día les daré detalles. Y por último, habrá en diciembre un baile de navidad!

Más aplausos. El banquete continuó maravillosamente. Había platos normales, y otros mezclados de otros países. Vane se preguntó por qué. Por suerte, no tuvieron que tomar aquel asqueroso jugo de calabaza, ya que estaban sobre la mesa unas jarras de Nestea. Vieron como los fantasmas hicieron aparición, sobre todo el fantasma conocido como Nick Casi Decapitado.

El banquete había terminado, y todos estaban agotados. Siguiendo a Hermione y a Ron, los prefectos, llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Max se despidió de Vane y se fue por las escaleras de alfombra roja que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Vane quedó en una habitación con Hermione Granger, con Lavender Brown, Katty Bell y Parvati Patil.

Lo único que recordó era que se acostó y pensó en todo lo que le estaba pasando: estaba en Hogwarts, el lugar donde sólo podía estar en sus sueños, y en Gryffindor. Nada podía ser más perfecto. Estaba junto con Harry…su querido Harry…


	6. Primer Día de Clases

Capitulo 6: Primer Día de Clases

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro amigos se encontraron por casualidad en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Se habían vestido normal, y llevaban encima la túnica del colegio. Se los veía algo emocionados.

Vane: Hola chicos! Cómo durmieron?

Max: bien

Ale: con los ojos cerrados…

Kate: ridículo…

Ale: en realidad no, Katy – se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, quien se puso roja como un tomate – la verdad, es que soñé contigo…

Ese fue el punto débil; Kate parecía que se derretía. Max y Vane se reían de la cara de su amiga, cuando escucharon como alguien los llamaba.

Hermione: deben apresurarse! El desayuno ya está servido, y van a darles sus horarios! Sus clases comienzan a las 7:30am, no deben llegar tarde! – y desapareció de la vista tras otro pasillo.

Ale: vaya, es peor de lo que me la imaginé

Max: sólo espero que no nos siga molestando de esta forma…

Los cuatro amigos decidieron ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar y ver las clases que les tocaban. La cosa era que estaban concientes de que el castillo era enorme, y sabían que si llegaban a perderse, no sería bueno. Fue cuando Max dio una especie de grito ahogado. Los demás se voltearon y vieron que Max tenía frío, y Vane se dio cuenta de por qué.

Vane: hola, Nick!

Nick: vaya, ni los alumnos nuevos me respetan!

Ale: oye, podrías ayudarnos a llegar al Gran Comedor? – en ese momento, el fantasma se emocionó.

Nick: pues claro! Síganme amigos míos!

El fantasma les guió por varios corredores y pasillos, hasta que bajaron por una escalera de piedra oculta tras un tapete del segundo piso, llegando al blanco vestíbulo. El lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, algunos entrando al Gran Comedor, otros mirando un trozo de pergamino con semblante preocupado. El fantasma se despidió de ellos, y entraron a la sala.

Las cuatro mesas estaban llenas de gente riendo, hablando, y desayunando. Nuestros amigos lograron llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor con un poco de dificultad. Se sentaron y se comenzaron a servir su comida. Vane estaba encantada; allí había de todo. Se sirvió dos salchichas, una tostada y un poco de huevos revueltos. Un delicioso jugo de naranja llenaba su vaso. Disfrutó de la comida, sin añorar el asqueroso desayuno que tenía en su casa con sus padres; todos los días, Vane desayunaba un tazón de cereal de maíz. Tanto lo comía que ya le daban nauseas. El cereal no era lo suyo definitivamente. Los cuatro amigos comían su desayuno cuando la profesora McGonagall dio aparición frente a ellos, mirándolos expectantes. Pero se dirigió más que nada a Vane y a Max.

McGonagall: Buenos días, alumnos. Aquí tengo sus horarios, y como son nuevos, debo decirles que tendrán dos áreas adicionales a las básicas, allí tienen los horarios, elijan las que les plazca. – les dio a cada uno un trozo de pergamino que tenía un cuadro con los distintos horarios de clases. Luego, la profesora caminó unos pasos más por la mesa, deteniéndose ante otro alumno – Potter, como ya sabrás, fuiste nombrado el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y es tu deber como capitán realizar las pruebas de admisión al equipo. Tienes hasta hoy en la tarde para publicar la fecha.

Kate: genial, ya Harry es capitán del equipo!

Ale: ustedes creen que logre entrar al equipo si hago la prueba?

Max: lo que yo creo es que si no te podías sostener en una bicicleta, menos en una escoba! – todos se rieron y Ale se sintió frustrado.

Vane: creo que ninguno de nosotros podremos, se ve que debe ser algo difícil

Max: cambiando el tema, qué clases adicionales van a elegir?

Kate: hmm…yo pensaba Runas Antiguas y Música. Y tu Ale?

Ale: también me gusta Runas Antiguas, aunque entraré también en Idiomas Antiguos.

Max: yo prefiero Adivinación, adivinar es mi talento, y…a ver, ah si! Educación Muggle!

Kate: estás loco? Si ya eres uno!

Max: si, pero como a mi me encanta estudiar! – dijo con voz irónica – pues, será fácil, no tendré que hacerlo.

Ale: tu que elegirás, Vane?

Vane: pensaba también Adivinación, y…

Kate: y qué?

Vane: bueno… - mirándolos - …Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…

Ale y Kate: quéeee!?

Kate: qué acaso no leíste lo terribles que son esas clases!?

Vane: oh, vamos! – sin darle importancia. – no debe ser tan malo. Además, Hagrid es buena persona, y me gustan los animales. Los mágicos deben ser fantásticos! – siguió comiendo su desayuno sin pararle a sus amigos que la miraban sorprendidos.

Eran las 7:20am. Nuestros amigos fueron a la Sala Común a prepararse para su primera clase, la cual era Encantamientos. Tomaron su mochila y salieron del lugar hacia el aula. Al principio no sabían por donde era, pero siguieron a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

El aula de Encantamientos era bastante amplia, grande, y el techo era muy alto. Pegado a las paredes había un montón de estantes con libros de todos los tamaños, pergaminos y folletos. También habían un grupo de plumas, de figuras de todas las formas y tamaños, y unos cuantos cojines. Las ventanas del aula eran altas; iban el techo hasta el suelo, dando vista hacia uno de los lados del castillo, hacia el bosque prohibido. En el centro del aula había en forma de filas un montón de mesas de madera, donde los alumnos se sentaban en pareja. En la parte delantera había una doble pizarra enorme de tiza, y un pequeño escritorio con unos cuantos libros encima. Vane y Max se sentaron en la segunda fila juntos. Notó que tenían clase con Ravenclaw, por lo tanto Ale y Kate estaban sentados detrás de ellos. La emoción que tenía Vane era difícil de contener.

Max: Vane, no notas, quizás, que Ale y Kate están algo extraños?

Vane: por qué lo dices?

No les dio tiempo de seguir hablando, ya que al aula entró un hombrecito bajito con barba y pelo blanco. Max pensó que podría tratarse de un enano, pero Vane lo calló con la mirada. El hombrecito caminó despacio hasta el escritorio, y con ayuda de la silla, se montó sobre los libros para hacerse bien. Su mirada era expectante.

Buenos días alumnos. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts – se detuvo, y contempló a los cuatro nuevos estudiantes – para ustedes, soy el profesor Filius Flitwick, y les daré Encantamientos. Comenzaremos hoy con los encantamientos convocatorios contrarios.

Hubo ruido en toda el aula, mientras los alumnos sacaban trozos de pergamino y plumas para tomar notas. El profesor Flitwick comenzó con una extensa explicación de una hora sobre los encantamientos convocatorios contrarios. Vane no entendía nada, era como si le metieran un libro por el cerebro. Doloroso. Luego, Flitwick les mandó a tomar algunos cojines para comenzar y no hacerse daño entre todos. Max fue a buscar algunos, cuando Flitwick se le acercó.

Flitwick: se que te habrá parecido algo complicado la clase de hoy, Covich…

Vane: "que adivino…"

Flitwick:...pero estoy muy seguro de que eres capaz de hacerlo.

Vane: ni siquiera se hacer los encantamientos convocatorios!

Flitwick: qué son los encantamientos convocatorios comparado con lo que ya debes de saber!? Eres una bruja con magia post desarrollada, seguro que hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer y aun no lo sabes.

A Vane le empezaba a caer bien ese profesor. En su hogar, nunca nadie le decía que era capaz de algo, ni siquiera le apoyaban. En ese momento, y por primera vez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, Vane se sentía alguien importante. Entonces se paró con desición tomando su varita.

- Vane: bien, podría intentarlo…

- Flitwick: así se habla! – dando una palmada y sonriendo. Notó que Max estaba regresando – Turner, quédate en donde estas – Max se paró con los cojines en la mano mirando expectante – Covich, quiero que uses el encantamiento convocador. Sólo concéntrate en el objetivo, en lo que más deseas

Vane cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Algunos estudiantes pararon de usar los encantamientos para ver si la nueva alumna era capaz. Vane se concentró.

Vane: "vamos, yo puedo hacerlo…"

"Tu no puedes hacer nada, no sirves para nada!"

Vane respiró con dificultad, y el profesor lo notó.

Flitwick: no es tan complicado Covich, puedes hacerlo!

Max: vamos Vane, tu puedes…

Vane: Accio!

Los cuatro cojines volaron de las manos de Max y cayeron a los pies de Vane. Ella sonrió con gusto mientras Flitwick reía de orgullo.

Flitwick: bien hecho! Ahora, utiliza el encantamiento convocador contrario, puedes hacerlo!

Vane: "puedo hacerlo" – volviéndose a concentrar – "lo que más deseo…" – Reaccio!

Los cuatro cojines salieron disparados por todos lados; uno pegó contra una estantería tumbando algunos libros, otro le dio a Max en la cara, otro lo atrapó el profesor Flitwick, y el último tumbó a un alumno.

Vane: lo siento…

Flitwick: aun así lo hiciste perfectamente!

Ale: aunque deberías aprender a controlarlo un poco

Vane notó los libros tirados, a Max y a Flitwick con el cojín en la mano, pero, dónde estaba el otro?

Se oyó a alguien gemir, y se volteó mirando con espanto; el último cojín que ella rechazó le pegó nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter, quien se hallaba tirado en el piso, quizás tumbado por la fuerza con que el cojín le golpeó. Se levantó con dificultad con ayuda de Ron y Hermione. Vane estaba sonrojada, no cabía en vergüenza.

Flitwick: muy bien todos! Ravenclaw tiene 15 puntos, y Gryffindor, por la excelente participación y desempeño de los nuevos alumnos en su primera clase, 20 puntos! – sonó una campana por todo el colegio – es hora de que descansen muchachos. Practiquen los encantamientos convocadores. Ravenclaw, nos vemos el jueves, y Gryffindor, hasta el miércoles.

Max, Ale y Kate salieron del aula luego de colocar sus cojines en su lugar. Vane decidió ayudar a los que se habían ido sin guardar los suyos. Hermione Granger hacía lo mismo.

Hermione: vaya! Te salieron bastante bien los encantamientos convocadores!

Vane: no lo suficiente, creo que debería practicar más.

Hermione: no te preocupes, lo lograrás. Sólo que hay que mantener a Harry alejado. – se rieron las dos.

Vane: dile que lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Hermione: no te preocupes – terminaron de colocar los últimos cojines y ella se la quedó mirando. Vane se sintió incómoda.

Vane: pasa algo?

Hermione: no, no! – dándose cuenta de su error – es que…me parece increíble, no me puedo imaginar las cosas que ya debes de saber hacer con la magia!

Vane: increíble, no?

Hermione: pues, si…oye, de dónde son ustedes?

Vane: de Venezuela…queda en América del Sur – agregó notando que Hermione de seguro nunca habría escuchado hablar de aquel país.

Hermione: nunca escuché sobre ese país. Queda lejos igual. Oye Vane, noté que tus amigos de Ravenclaw se alejaron un poco.

Vane: ahhh…eso era de lo que Max me hablaba….en realidad no me extraña, están ahora en otra casa y además ellos se gustan.

Hermione: no te apena?

Vane: no es la primera vez que me pasa, Hermione.

Hermione: me gustaría que fuésemos amigas.

Vane: totalmente de acuerdo – ambas sonrieron.

Hermione: quedan diez minutos de receso. Qué te parece si vamos afuera? Me gustaría presentarte a Ron y Harry.

Salieron del aula y se encaminaron a las afueras del castillo. Vane no lo podía creer. Era cierto, ella era capaz de hacer magia ya avanzada si ella así lo deseaba. Ahora, se hizo amiga de Hermione Granger, la misma que ella se imaginó cuando leía los libros de Rowling, la misma carisma, el mismo carácter, el mismo aspecto. Y ahora, iba a conocer a Ron Weasley y a Harry Potter. Definitivamente, era el destino; ella amaba a Harry Potter en ese momento más que antes en su vida de no haberlo ni siquiera visto nunca.


End file.
